An Affair To Remember
by Erik's Rose
Summary: Hermione and Lucius had an affair the summer of Hermione's fifth year. Now Narcissa is out of the picture, will old feelings resurface? Were they ever really gone? Rating may change. Chapter 2 revised!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione and Lucius had an affair in the summer of Hermione's fifth year. When they see each other again, what will happen now Narcissa is out of the picture?

Hermione smiled at her boyfriend, life was going pretty well. She was graduating Hogwarts and was going to travel the world to decide what she wanted to do next with her life. As for Ron, her boyfriend, he was trying out for the Chudley Cannons in two days' time. Harry was going to train to be auror and he and Ginny were going strong, they'd got engaged only a week before and were ecstatic. The guests for the graduation, mainly parents, were still arriving. Hermione's parents couldn't come but had sent her their best wishes. Hermione surveyed the crowd looking for a parent she recognised, then her heart skipped a beat, she'd forgotten Lucius Malfoy would be here. He was talking to a wizard she didn't recognise. As the wizard moved away Hermione tried to tear her gaze away but couldn't. She had forgotten how striking Lucius Malfoy was. His long blond hair was tied back with a black ribbon, his clothes, as ever, were elegant without a wrinkle in sight. He caught her eye and she froze, unable to move, he smiled at her and she tore her eyes away. He chuckled to himself, she hadn't changed. Hermione was still beautiful, intelligent and she still looked at him the same way, the way that had made him realise she'd transformed from a child into a woman, and what a woman! He smiled at the memory, she'd surprised him in more ways than one and it had by no means been unpleasant. The unpleasantness was already there in the form of his wife, or rather, his _ex_-wife now. He was relieved she had never known about him and Hermione, it made the divorce settlement easier when he'd caught her with Macnair one night when he'd come home two hours earlier than expected. He surveyed the crowd, the Weasleys were here, and some people he recognised from the ministry. He couldn't see any former Death Eaters in the crowd but some of them were still distrusted, even he wasn't fully trusted by a lot of the wizarding world, despite his last minute conversion to the Order of the Phoenix. He spotted Snape out of the corner of his eye and moved to talk to him.

"I see Narcissa isn't here, Lucius." Snape commented as Lucius reached him.

"Afraid of a scene I believe, Severus. It isn't exactly a secret why our marriage ended. She hasn't been seen much in public recently, though I can't say I'm surprised, her indiscretion has made her somewhat of an outcast. It's rather unacceptable in our circle to get caught with a lover." Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Caught?"

"Many a loveless marriage is rife within the pureblood community Severus, she tired of my money soon enough. I couldn't divorce her without just cause; luckily being caught in the act is just cause."

"And you being ever faithful must have been in your favour." Lucius laughed.

"Dear me Severus haven't you guessed? Just because I wasn't caught doesn't make me free from sin." He moved away. Severus smiled, he had guessed, so had half the world. He, like so many others, was wondering who Lucius had taken as a lover, or even if perhaps he had more than one mistress. Many witches would jump at the chance, especially now Lucius was free to marry again. Status and money still ruled many peoples' minds. Lucius wasn't a bad looking man and had come over to Harry Potter's side early enough to contribute to his victory and earn the respect of even many cynical individuals. Snape turned his head and saw Harry looking at Lucius. There was clear respect in the boy's eyes as both he and Lucius nodded their heads to each other as means of a greeting. It made Snape suddenly think of a possibility, quite an amusing one as he thought about it. Being acknowledged with respect by Harry Potter meant you met his standards. Overall they weren't high but he did not hold in regard those who still valued the purity of blood. If Harry and Lucius were openly civil in public it meant that either Lucius had changed his outlook on the muggleborn and half-blood members of the magical world or Harry had changed his views. It didn't take a genius to work out which was the more likely of the two. The interesting and slightly amusing thing was that, if it were true that Lucius wasn't so rigid a believer in purity being important anymore, the potential lovers doubled in number. Snape smiled to himself as he scanned the multitude of female faces in the crowd. Could the lucky witch be here?

Harry looked around, he saw Lucius Malfoy, he still didn't quite trust him, though he'd surprised everyone by divorcing his wife and freely admitting why, rather than hushing everything up and carrying on. Many people saw his openness bringing shame on a pureblood family, it made a lot of people rethink whether or not they should be so dismissive of his allegiance to the Order, he'd made more friends that way. Harry still wasn't sure though, it was true Lucius had contributed greatly to their sides victory, and hadn't once betrayed them, but Harry had never found it easy to forgive and forget. Lucius' eyes met his and they nodded in acknowledgement of each other. One thing about Lucius had made Harry keen to trust him. He seemed to have changed his views on the muggleborn and half-blood witches and wizards. This had made Harry believe that Lucius probably had changed; Harry found it a lot easier than Ron. He and Hermione were arguing again, there'd been tension between them for a few weeks, despite the masks of contentment they wore people had noticed. It sounded like things had finally reached a head.

"Say another word about it Ron and I shall lose my patience!"

"I don't know why it bothers you so much! He's a Death Eater."

"He is not! How dare you! He joined our side Ronald; he's not some evil nobody you can insult for no reason!" Their fight was becoming heated, and had caught quite a few people's attention.

"Why are you defending him? He's a Malfoy!" Several more heads turned at this information, including both Malfoys'.

"What has that got to do with anything? I'm a Granger, Harry's a Potter, and you're a Weasley, what's a name? It doesn't define people any more than blood! If you weren't such a stubborn infuriating ass maybe you'd be able to see people can change, you never can admit it when you're wrong can you?"

"Well, if that's how you feel about everything fine! Be friends with Lucius Malfoy, just don't expect me to wait for you to come to me when you realise how stupid you are!" Ron stumbled backwards in shock when Hermione's hand came into contact with his cheek.

"I've had enough Ron, you just don't listen. I can't continue with this farce anymore. We're over, goodbye!" She spun on her heel and angrily walked away, the crowd quickly averted their gaze and started talking, not daring to look at either the Malfoys or Weasleys. Lucius' eyes followed Hermione, it had been quite an honour to watch her defend him so fiercely, he wondered. He turned away from the crowd and peeled off to follow Hermione from a different angle, there was something he dearly wished to know.

Hermione was livid, it had finally happened, she had felt it coming on for a while, Ron just wasn't for her. Even if he hadn't been so difficult, any man would have found it hard to please her after a man like Lucius. She leant against a tree and took a few deep breaths, her anger leaving her. She'd always found it hard to hate Lucius, she'd seen his good side even through the insults he threw at her and the coldness with which he seemed to treat everybody, even his equals. When she'd been with him, she'd seen how warm he could be, how gentle and kind and vulnerable. He had shown her a side of himself no-one else saw, and she'd fallen for him, however hard she tried not to. She had known all along it wouldn't last, if nothing else he had a wife. Of course that had changed now, though it would never do for him to marry someone who wasn't a pureblood witch. She let her thoughts drift to the memories she had of him, some good, some bad, all she treasured. She frowned, however bad it may look to some people if he married a muggleborn, he himself seemed to have changed his opinion on the subject. She laughed shortly at herself. Whatever Lucius' views, he wasn't going to marry her. What they had, had had been wonderful, but it was a fling, an affair, a short term thing with a younger women. Lucius probably had a queue of women vying for the chance to be his mistress, or the future Mrs Malfoy. With such a wide choice, why would he look at her? An old flame who'd appeared to have moved on. Even if he did still feel for her, he wouldn't take on someone who'd just come out of a relationship and after today, it was unlikely they'd see each other more than once a year if that. Lucius was going to have plenty of time away from her to find a more beautiful and suitable woman to take on in his life. She sighed, she'd made the mistake of managing to fall for him and it was going to haunt her for the rest of her life. She could see it now, measuring every man against him, losing every potential lover due to their inferiority to Lucius, ending up old and alone all for the sake of a short affair one summer. It was ridiculous.

"Hello, Hermione." She jumped and turned her head sharply to see the man himself looking at her, leaning against a nearby tree.

"Hello." She replied quietly. Glad he couldn't read her mind she kept her eyes locked with his, hoping he wouldn't notice that her legs were shaking slightly. He smiled at her.

"It has been awhile my dear." She swallowed hard.

"Nearly two years." She was surprised she managed to keep her voice even, if quiet. He took a step forward.

"I have missed you, Hermione." She blinked in surprise but said nothing. He continued. "Do you know how hard it is to sleep alone?" Was he teasing her? It was hard to tell. It almost felt as though his words were a cover for a question he wanted to know the answer to but wasn't prepared to ask, she chose her words carefully.

"I have never found it a particular hardship Mr Malfoy, but then I suppose I am more used to it than you."

"Do you really believe that? What makes you think you were not the first?" The first what? She was not the first woman he'd lain with she knew that. Did it mean she was his first mistress? Probably not. He must mean the first muggleborn.

"I really don't know what you mean. If there is something you wish to say Mr Malfoy just say it."

"When did I become Mr Malfoy again? Is it so abhorrent to you after what we shared to use my real name?"

"What we shared? You make it sound like a past relationship."

"Well it was hardly just about sex was it?" Hermione swallowed, no, it hadn't just been sex, for either of them. However he felt about her there had been talks, shared meals, shared stories, shared laughter and, on her part, shared tears. The only thing really that made it different from a relationship was the secrecy it demanded due to Narcissa's position as Lucius' wife. If they had not been together at the time, Hermione supposed it would have been a relationship. That did not change the fact that it was over. They had been together for one blissful summer, then they had parted and never seen each other again, except in passing. When Hermione had seen Lucius for the first time at an order meeting her stomach had flipped. He however, had greeted her with a curt, impersonal nod of the head, so she assumed it had meant more to her than to him. She wasn't about to let a few words convince her otherwise.

"So it was a secret relationship Mr Malfoy. Call it what you will. I wouldn't think it particularly mattered."

"It matters to me, Hermione." She tried to suppress a shiver at the way he caressed her name.

"What do you want?"

"You."

"Don't tease me."

"Who said I was teasing you?"

"We're over! We were over two years ago. Why are you trying to banter with me like we used to?" Her voice had gone slightly high. Hermione knew she was teetering precariously on the edge of becoming hysterical, but she couldn't help it. Seeing him again was hard enough, but she didn't need him to remind her of their time together. She had spent two years trying to forget it. While she hadn't succeeded she didn't need it so blatantly rubbed in her face. Whether he was teasing her or baiting her she didn't know, she just wanted him to stop and leave her be. He'd already ruined her for every other man in the world. Wasn't that enough? He hadn't answered her question, she wondered absently if he thought it was rhetorical. Silence stretched between them, until Hermione thought she may scream with the tension.

"Can you honestly tell me that you feel nothing for me?" His question broke through the silence and caught her off guard. Her answer slipped out before she could stop it.

"My feelings haven't changed." He was shocked by the sadness in her voice. She sounded as he felt, everytime he imagined never seeing her again.

"Then come to me Hermione. Stay with me. I still care for you."

"Still!" She shouted incredulously. "It was an affair Lucius! I'm muggleborn. I mean nothing to you!"

She was suddenly pushed roughly back against a tree. Lucius' face was inches from hers. He had fire in his eyes.

"Never dare to tell me I don't care about you! He growled at her, anger and sorrow mixed in his voice. Hermione felt her heart beat speed up. "I cared about you then and I care about you now! You have never meant nothing to me!" They were inches apart, their breathing fast. Hermione felt her skin on fire beneath her robes where his fingers touched her. The world around them seemed to fall away and all she knew was he was there, in front of her, close enough to kiss. The silence between them stretched as they stared into each other's eyes, not daring to break the moment. It seemed like hours passed, yet it was only a few minutes, then Lucius spoke.

"Come back to me Hermione." Hermione swallowed, then lent forward. Their lips met in a bruising, passionate, desperate kiss. Two years apart had taken its toll on both of them. Their kiss screamed two years of need, two years of longing, two years of pain. Hermione's arms wrapped around Lucius neck, her hands clinging to his shoulders. Lucius' arms were around Hermione's waist, holding her body firmly against his. They could have gone on forever, kissing each other with the fervency of people who'd been starved of love their entire lives. But a gasp brought them back to reality and they broke apart. They turned their heads in the direction of the intruder upon their reunion to see the startled furious face, of Ron Weasley.

**A/N So there it is! So go on, ask me to continue it! You know you want to. If I get enough requests and lovely reviews I will!**

**Kindest Regards**

**ER xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Narcissa stared at the copy of the Daily Prophet on the table in front of her, the page open before her announcing that 'The Boy Who Lived' was graduating Hogwarts. Narcissa personally didn't give a damn, but Harry Potter graduating meant her son was too. She wished she could have been there, but she couldn't. Even if Lucius hadn't been attending, a lot of her former friends were. They would have been insults, glares and, no doubt, a scene.

Although Draco had forgiven her for what she'd done, he respected his father a lot more than her. She had been foolish to believe she'd never got caught. She wasn't as discreet as other women in her circle were. She could only think of three women she knew who didn't have lovers, but they were still very young and a little idealistic. They would learn how hard it was to be a faithful, pureblood wife.

She was sick that she'd been caught. She'd had a suspicion that Lucius had, had a mistress. It hadn't bothered her in the slightest. It was a perfect situation. They both had lovers and no one knew. Only she hadn't known for sure that he had a mistress, if he had she seemed to have disappeared prior to the divorce. Narcissa had liked being Mrs Malfoy, and now due to Lucius terms of a relatively painless divorce was the changing of her name back to Black. She didn't understand it all, how had it become such a mess? Had she been mistaken in her belief that Lucius had a mistress? Did he maybe just have a girl to see him through the night now and again? Had he not had anyone and been faithful? It was hard to tell. As far as she knew, Lucius was still single. Any mistress or mistresses he would have had would have certainly come out of the woodwork after his divorce and the only gossip that flowed about other women was the speculation over who the next Mrs Malfoy would be.

There had been a vague rumour that the summer Narcissa had stayed in Italy, Lucius had been very discreetly seeing someone, but it seemed to have little to no foundation. Even if he had been it had been a brief affair that apparently had ended without the mistress wanting more. She wondered absently if perhaps Lucius had, had a married lover. Then she concluded he wouldn't be that stupid. Having a lover was one thing, having a married one was quite another. She sighed. She shouldn't complain. Her divorce had been quick. Lucius had made her comfortable and provided for. He had not denied her access to Draco and paid for her living expenses. It was true she only lived on a tenth of what she was used to but she still had a large house and a healthy bank account.

It wasn't Lucius she missed, it wasn't the manor, it wasn't the money, and it wasn't even the lifestyle. She missed being Mrs Malfoy. With the title came a lot of things. She also missed respect, being found with a lover meant most members of her circle completely lost respect for her. Most of them had a lover, but they had the resourcefulness not to get caught. Narcissa had been careless and such tardiness was not acceptable in aristocratic society.

Even those who were not so snobbish and traditional had lost their respect for her. It was understandable and justified, but if anything that made it harder to bear. All reactions had been expected and were acceptable; Narcissa wasn't the victim in this whole sorry state of affairs. Even if Lucius had been unfaithful, it seemed no one knew about it. He was more discreet than anybody she knew. She did wonder though, why he had been so quick to drop her. It was almost as if he'd been looking for a reason to divorce her. Was the reason he seemed to not have an affair been because he had his eye on someone? Was he still single because he was waiting for the right time to make his move? It would be intriguing to find out. If that was the case then who was the witch to be offered the title of Mrs Malfoy? It was a greatly coveted one. She smiled slightly. She still had a few friends who had not completely shun her. Maybe she should talk to them about her theory and see what they had to say. Her smile grew a little wider. Maybe the day was not going to be so bad after all.

Lucius and Hermione slowly removed their arms from around each other. This was definitely not good. To be caught was one thing, to be caught by Ron was quite another. There was only one thing that could have been worse, being caught by Narcissa that summer.

_Flashback_

_Hermione scrambled for her clothes, trying to ignore the burning pain behind her eyes._

"_Hermione, what's the matter? Why are you rushing?"_

"_Your wife's going to be back any second and you're asking why I'm rushing?"_

"_It's not like she'll come straight up to my room." Lucius gracefully got out of bed and pulled on his robe before holding Hermione's arm stilling her. She was only half dressed._

"_Lucius please I need to get dressed." He ran his finger down her jawline, she shivered. She wished he wasn't so skilled at making her weak at the knees._

"_I should tell you something…__**Hermione**__." He whispered in her ear as he nibbled gently at her ear lobe. The clothes in her arms fell to the floor and she moaned slightly, feeling him smirk. "Narcissa is on holiday and I can assure you she won't be back any minute. No rush my dear, nothing to move for." He swept her into his arms. "Nothing to disturb us." He laid her gently on the bed. "Nothing to worry about." He started to slip the few clothes she'd put on off her gently. "And no reason." He slipped of his own robe. "For you." He licked the hollow of her neck, making her shudder. "For you to take one step away from me." She moaned and pulled him down for a kiss. No consequences, no disturbances, it was just the two of them. Enclosed in their own little world what had started as a one night stand started to become just a little bit more._

_End Flashback_

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron hissed. Hermione flinched slightly, Ron hissing was worse than him shouting, it meant he was royally aggravated. Hermione swallowed hard.

"I can explain, Ron." She suddenly realised she had no idea how to explain. Ron had intruded on an incredibly private moment. Hermione wasn't about to launch into her life story to explain what had happened.

"Explain?" Ron's word carried a tinge of worryingly maniacal laughter; At least his voice was normal. "You can explain why five minutes after ditching me you're making out with a deatheater? What exactly will you explain? Why you're a pureblood's whore?" Hermione visibly bristled, all sympathy at his finding out in such a way banished. Before she could respond Lucius' soft, silky but unmistakably livid voice sounded from next to her.

"I suggest you watch what you say Mr Weasley." Ron didn't seem to hear the warning in his voice.

"Do you indeed _Mr_Malfoy." Managing to make Mr, a positive insult by its insincerity. "This doesn't concern you." Lucius took a step forwards.

"It concerns me greatly boy. Do not insult Miss Granger so brutally. I do not see how this situation has anything to do with you." His calm tone seemed to enrage Ron further.

"She's my girlfriend!"

"_EX-_girlfriend, Ronald!" Hermione finally spoke. "And I agree, what has this got to do with you? Why are you even here?"

"I followed you of course! After the earful Ginny gave me and the look Harry gave me I thought I should at least _attempt_to make things right between us. I didn't realise you'd ditched me to shack up with a deatheater!"

"Which part of _former_do you not understand Ron? I'm not your girlfriend anymore and Lucius is no longer a deatheater. None of this is any of your business and you have no right to be mad about it!"

"I have no right to be mad about you ditching me for him? Are you mental?"

"For your information, Ronald, I did _not_ditch you for Lucius. I ditched you because you're an inconsiderate, unfeeling, selfish and surprising clueless child! Forgive me for wanting more for myself."

"And he's more is he?"

"Kindly do not refer to me as if I am not here Mr Weasley! And I do have a name. I still find myself at a loss to why on earth you and Miss Granger are having this conversation."

"I have said this has nothing to do with you!"

"And I have said the same to you. What is it you are hoping to accomplish here? Or do you just enjoy arguments?" Ron fell silent, realising how pointless his argument was. It was clear Hermione no longer cared what he had to say, but he was damned if he was going to let her humiliate him. He turned to her.

"Alright Hermione. If you want to ruin your life that's fine by me. I just wonder what everyone else will think of your decision. He set off at a run back the way he'd come.

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione shouted. Ron kept run, she and Lucius took off after him.

"Everyone!" He shouted at the top of his voice as he reached the company. Everyone turned to him. Surprised as Hermione and Lucius ran up after him. "I have an interesting announcement!"

"Ron, please don't!" Hermione whispered. Ron ignored her.

"Our war hero Hermione here," he shot her a disgusted look. "Is shacking up with a former death eater. A few eyes, including those of Severus Snape's moved to Lucius, who was standing close to Hermione, glaring daggers and Ron. "For the less perceptive of you…" Hermione's fist connected with Ron's face. Draco Malfoy flinched, remembering what a blow that girl could deliver. Ron's head whipped to Hermione with shock, she looked murderous.

"Bloody hell, Hermione what was that for?"

"What was that for? How about the fact that you're broadcasting my private life? How about you talking about things you don't understand? How about that I know for a fact that every time we've had a fight these past few weeks you've run off to shack up with Lavender Brown?" There were several gasps as heads turned to Lavender Brown, who turned read and looked down guiltily. Ron looked around to see many accusing stares. Harry walked towards him. In a dangerous quiet and low voice he turned to Ron.

"I think you should go, Ron."

"Harry, mate…" Ginny stepped next to Harry.

"He said go, Ron." Ron looked around. It was clear no-one was coming to his rescue. He swallowed and then turned and walked quickly away. Conversation resumed again. Harry turned to Hermione, glancing at Lucius.

"Is it true?" Hermione turned to Lucius who gave a small nod.

"Yes Harry, it's true." He smiled at her.

"Not a bad choice." Hermione smiled back. Then Professor McGonagall's voice sounded, magically magnified.

"Seats please!" Everyone moved to sit, Harry and Dean Thomas flanked Hermione, making sure no-one would harass her about Ron's embarrassing outburst. No-one was talking to Lavender, ever Parvati and Padma Patil ignored her for the rest of the ceremony. Having witnessed Ron making a scene herself, Professor McGonagall put his papers to one side until the ceremony was over to give to the Weasleys. After the ceremony in between all the congratulations, Hermione sought out Lucius in the crowd. She saw him and Draco in conversation with Harry. It was strange how different Lucius could be. It was although he had a selection of masks pretending on where he was and who he was with. Although since Voldemort's defeat he had looked a little more comfortable in all situations, he was still reserved most of the time. Though he was a totally different man with her. Always had been. He'd been playful, teasing, relaxed. Though she loved him all the time, she loved him best when it was the two of them, encased in their own little world. She sighed. Did he even love her a little, or did he just want her as a companion again. He'd never said he loved her; just that he liked her, and cared for her. Was it worth it? Was it really worth risking having her heart broken? She'd been through so much already, could she take it? She really didn't know. His eyes meeting hers pulled her out of her thoughts. He smiled and approached her.

"Congratulations, Hermione."

"Thank you."

"I have a request to make of you. I've invited Mr Potter and the Weasley's to lunch, would you be so kind as to join us?"

"I'd love to."

"Good. I hear the Three Broomsticks serves delicious food." He turned and walked back over to Harry. Hermione hesitated before following. Was it worth it?

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked, frowning in concern.

"I'm fine." Harry kept frowning but didn't question her further. "Come on then, I don't know about you but I'm famished!" Hermione managed a smile and followed him and the Weasley's out of the grounds. When they left she saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh god." She breathed.

"Hermione?" Harry gasped at her face, it was drained of all colour. Hermione was aware of everyone turning to look at her. Lucius shouting.

"Hermione!" Then everything went black.

**A/N You better review as I risk bubbleairhead's anger at updating this rather than the two I've promised her. Sorry to leave at a cliff-hanger but it gets you motivated. Mwahaha. Btw, open to any suggestions or ideas you have, doesn't mean I'll use them but you never know**

**Kindest Regards**

**ER**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Don't you love me right now! Apologies to everyone and to . I have read over the last chapter and it was dreadful the difficulty in following endless paragraph's and so many spelling mistakes! I need a beta. Anyone interested? Anyway. It has been killing me trying to word this right so please be kind with reviews. That is one of the many reasons it has taken so long for me to update. Anyway, on with the show!**

Lucius caught Hermione before she hit the ground and everyone turned in the direction she'd been looking. Lucius eyes narrowed at his ex-wife. She returned his look with a cruel smile.

"Seems you little whore is weak my dear." She drawled.

"Be careful of what you say Narcissa." Lucius growled. Harry was staring in horror to the figure just behind Narcissa.

"What the hell is going on?" He growled. Ron stepped forward to stand next to Narcissa.

"Nothing, Harry. We were just talking." Harry glared at Ron. He had a feeling that whatever they were talking about was not going to be good.

"What were you talking about?" Ginny asked quietly, standing next to Harry.

"I don't think that's any of your business Gin."

"It's _Ginervra, _Ronald. As it seems to everyone here, it's perfectly clear you're talking about Hermione so it _is _my business. She's the closest thing to a sister I've got. To be honest she's better family than you are."

Ron narrowed his eyes at her.

"You were not exactly great family yourself, Ginervra. Shacking up with my best friend."

"I am not your friend Ronald!" Harry growled. "You're not fit to be Ginervra's brother." Ron and Harry glared at each other. The air between them prickled with magical energy, their rage at each other visible. Lucius gently picked Hermione up and handed her to Fred before turning to his ex-wife.

"I warn you Narcissa. Try anything and you'll be deeply regretful." Fred and George knelt down and placed Hermione on their laps, trying to coax her into consciousness.

"Why my dear, Lucius. I do believe that is a threat. You show such lack of decorum in front of our son." Lucius blinked, he'd almost forgotten Draco was there. He looked over at his son who took a step forward.

"What were you and Weasley talking about mother?" Narcissa smiled.

"We were discussing your father's mudblood my dear. After all, we cannot allow her to get away with it."

"Get away with what?" Draco asked calmly. Narcissa sneered.

"With stealing my husband."

"And cheating on me!" Ron cut in, still glaring at Harry. Harry struggled to reign in his anger.

"Neither of those accusations is true!" Harry spat.

"They've only just got together!" Ginny added, "And she broke up with you Ronald."

"To shack-up with a deatheater!"

"FORMER!" Ginny and Harry shouted simultaneously. Causing George to jump, which jolted Hermione slightly. Lucius moved to stand closer to Harry.

"You have an unnatural ability to make false accusations Mr Weasley, you and Narcissa here seem to have much in common."

"And what is that supposed to mean." Narcissa shrieked at her ex-husband. Draco stepped forward.

"It is no secret why you and father divorced mother. Deception seems to be your forte, discretion is not." Lucius smiled slightly, immensely proud of his son. Draco continued.

"I may have forgiven you mother but this situation is not only causing me to rethink that action, but giving me more reasons to hate you." Narcissa faltered slightly, a little colour left her face and she swallowed hard.

"You…hate me." He voice was low. Draco sighed and closed his eyes for a second before looking his m but this situation is not only causing me to rethink that action, but giving me more reasons to hate you." Narcissa faltered slightly, a little colour left her face and she swallowed hard.

"You…hate me." He voice was low. Draco sighed and closed his eyes for a second before looking his mother square in the eye.

"You know how much I respect father, Hermione's my friend, a good friend and you're planning something horrible with her ex. What reasons have I to like you?"

"I'm your mother, Draco." Draco shook his head.

"Only in blood, it's not that thick." Narcissa looked as though she'd been slapped she nodded then turned.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, not taking his eyes of Harry.

"Home." She said simply not turning around.

"You can't! We were talking…" Ron stopped at the sight of Harry's wand pointing at him. Narcissa just shook her head and apparated away. Harry clenched his teeth.

"Leave now and I won't hex you." He growled quietly. A few sparks shot out of the end of his wand and the air around him crackled. Ron swallowed hard, took a step back and disappeared. A groan sounded behind him. Lucius was at Hermione's side at an instant. She opened her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked. Hermione frowned.

"Did I faint?"

"Yes." Harry said smiling at her. "Gave us a scare." She frowned at him.

"Harry your scar is glowing!" she whispered. Everyone turned to Harry whose eyes widened. He brought his hand to his scar, it felt warm. Lucius looked closely at the silver hue Harry's scar had taken on.

"Congratulations Mr Potter." He smiled.

"What for?"

"That silver hue, magic and intuition. You've tapped into your fifth element."

"My what?" Lucius sighed and helped Hermione up.

"Let's all go and have our lunch, then we can explain to Hermione what happened and I can explain to you your glowing scar." The group continued on their way. Harry's scar eventually stopped glowing but remained a beautiful silver colour. Ginny kept gazing at it in slight wonder. Harry noticed and grinned nervously at her.

"What's the matter Ginny?"

"I like it." She grinned at him. "Didn't think it was possible but I think it makes you look even more handsome." Harry laughed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." They entered the Three Broomsticks and found a table.

"Alright." Hermione spoke up. "Seems you all have a story to tell. I remember seeing Narcissa, what happened?" Harry launched into his story with others chipping in, when they'd finished Hermione was staring at the table top. When she hadn't spoken for almost a minute Lucius leant towards her.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" He said softly. She shook her head.

"I just don't understand why I passed out? I mean it was a shock but it shouldn't have fazed me that much. I'm not usually that easy to unsettle and I just collapsed."

"Maybe it was the stress of the whole day." Ginny offered gently. "A lot has happened and it must have seemed like a lot to deal with all at once." Hermione shrugged, it wasn't that much and she still couldn't understand why she'd fainted.

"Perhaps she said quietly, and then she perked up.

"No harm done. Now I want to know about Harry's fifth element." She smiled at her friend who smiled back. Everyone turned to Lucius. So eager to learn about Harry's scar, no one noticed the small blue mark on Hermione's right palm.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I am currently living with writers block, that's why updates are so slow in coming but hopefully it will leave soon and more inspiration will get through. Anyhow, Harry's fifth element awaits!**

"Well, there are the four basic elements, wind, earth, fire and water." Lucius began. "The fifth element, as muggles understand it, is space."

"I thought the fifth element in the muggle world was boron?" Fred said. Lucius smiled.

"That's the periodic table Mr Weasley it's a little different. As I said, muggles associate it with space, but it's a little more spiritual than that. It is still to do with what we call space but not quite in the way we perceive it."

"So, it's to do with planets?" Harry asked. Lucius grimaced and tilted his head.

"Not exactly. There are three sections of the fifth element, the sun, the moon and stars. Yet it is not those three things themselves that are connected, it's more what they represent. The moon is about intuition and magic interweaving with science. The sun is about self-worth and prosperity of magic, the stars are a little more complicated. That section of the element has something to do with mystery but no one is really sure what and while very few tap into their fifth element even fewer find theirs to be the stars." He paused. Harry looked up.

"So, if I have tapped into mine, which is it?"

"The moon, Mr Potter." Harry blinked.

"Does that mean I'm going to be intuitive and suddenly find an interest in science?" He asked with a smile, half-jokingly. Lucius shrugged.

"I have no idea Mr Potter. You're fifth element and what it means is individual to you. The fact that it came about when you were livid with Mr Weasley suggests that it has something to do with intense emotion and raw magic. The air around you crackled. I would not be surprised if it enabled you to tap into some powerful magic you did not realise you had. After all, that is what a fifth element is, a part of you as yet undiscovered. Now you have somehow tapped into it you just have to work out what it is and what to do with it."

"How?"

"Like I said Mr Potter, it's individual to you. I'm sure you'll work it out." There was a moment of silence as everyone took the information in. Eventually Ginny broke the silence.

"I don't want to ruin this solemn and slightly unnerving moment but I'm really hungry, can we get on with lunch?"

"Typical Weasley!" Harry laughed. "All right, what shall we all have?" After everyone had decided, Lucius went up to the bar to place the order. Ginny turned to Hermione.

"Okay spill, are you two really together?"

"Yes."

"This is weird." Draco breathed. "No offence Granger I think you're great but my father going out with one of my classmates? It's just bizarre."

"Yes I suppose it is." Hermione shrugged and smiled a little. "Though I don't know, maybe it's a mistake."

"What?" Harry frowned at her. "I can see the way you look at him Hermione and he defended you to Narcissa and Ron, why would it be a mistake?"

"There's just so much to consider. I mean there's the age difference and then there's the fact he's divorced and he's a pureblood and he has you, Draco and he used to be a deatheater and I'm so unsure about my own feeling and…"

"And if you don't stop with the damn list I'll hex you before you make me light-headed." Ginny gasped. "Geez, Hermione take a breath!"

"Yeah and you're making too much of this." Draco said, placing his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "So he has a past, we all do. And yes there are a couple of unusual circumstances but if they don't bother you they shouldn't matter. As for your feelings it's not like dad asked you to marry him. If you like him why not just see where it goes?" Hermione bit her lip. She couldn't really voice her real concerns without letting slip that she and Lucius had been together before. Apart from the fact she wasn't really ready to go through the inevitable interrogation her friends would put into force after hearing it, it wasn't up to just her. It was Lucius' secret too. Luckily, Lucius chose that moment to come back.

"Trying to make the moves on my girl, Draco?" He teased. Draco grinned.

"Apart from the fact Hermione's not really my type father, I wouldn't dream of going up against you for a girl's affections."

"Oh really? " Asked Harry. "What is your type?" Draco looked around to see all eyes on him.

"Err…I'd rather not say."

"Come on Draco." Ginny spoke up. "We're all friends here. You can tell us, we'll keep it under our hats."

"With the Weasley twins?" Draco scoffed. "Yeah right! If I tell you all my type, it'll be all over England before we finish our first course!"

"No it won't Draco." Fred said. "I know we both act like we wish to give the world everyone's business but when it's between friends and we know it's a secret we can keep it." Draco looked sceptical.

"Promise you Draco." George added. "We won't tell anybody. Though I don't get why you're so afraid." Draco took a deep breath and looked his father in the eye.

"Please don't hate me father."

Lucius looked concerned.

"Why on earth would I hate you Draco?"

"You'll be disappointed."

"I highly doubt that."

"You have expectations father I know that."

"Draco, I don't! That was all show when we still needed to appear stuck-up purebloods. I don't mind who you like as long as they treat you right and make you happy." Draco swallowed hard and bit his lip.

"All right." He said softly, he looked around the table. "Do you all promise me not to tell? I'm not ashamed just…not ready for everyone to know." Confusion was on many faces but they all nodded. "Okay." Said Draco he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then spoke. "I'm gay."


	5. Chapter 5

There was a pause. Draco could feel all eyes on him and didn't dare look up.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Harry!"

"What? I'm just asking!" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You don't just ask that Harry! Especially now!"

"Well what am I supposed to say?" Draco still hadn't looked up. Hermione smiled slightly and put a hand on his shoulder. Draco slowly looked at her, his eyes filled with worry. She smiled a little wider.

"Hey Drake, it's a surprise but it's not that big a deal."

"She's right Dragon." Lucius said gently. "I'm glad you were able to tell us and it is a surprise but not an unpleasant one." Draco swallowed and smiled slightly, looking hopeful.

"Really?" He asked his father softly. Lucius smiled.

"Really." Draco let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." The table lost a little tension and there was another pause. Then Lucius spoke up.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Dad!"

"My dear Cissa, do settle down."

"He said he hates me Felice!"

"Oh he's young, he was being dramatic." Felice Clearstone's eyes followed Narcissa as she alternated between pacing and fidgeting nervously in a chair. She had been at the house for almost half-an-hour and was starting to lose her patience with her friend.

Narcissa had lost many friends when her divorce became public knowledge, but Felice had been her friend long before she was Mrs Malfoy, so had remained the friend of Narcissa Black throughout it all. That was the reason she was sitting on a rather elegant chaise, trying to get Narcissa to calm down and sit still so they could talk.

Narcissa finally sighed and sat down, gracefully, if heavily, in her favourite armchair.

"I just don't know what to do Felice. How am I to go about getting my revenge if I won't have a son at the end of it? I really thought he was on my side. His father's chosen a mudblood over me for Merlin's sake!"

"She's a war hero Narcissa, and you already knew that Lucius and Draco had turned blood traitors before the end of the war."

"I thought it was all an act because they could see they were on the losing side. They were still purebloods."

"There is one thing I don't understand Narcissa." Felice said leaning forward slightly, a small frown on her face. "Why do you act like your husband's mistress is the reason for your divorce? It was my understanding that they only just got together."

"Well." Narcissa said curtly, with a whisper of a conspiratorial smile. "When I was talking to the Weasley boy, it sounded like there had been something between the girl and Lucius for some time. He said she's always been cold and distant and that he suspected she'd been playing away. With his family of muggle lovers being poor, it would not surprise me if the girl had set her sights on someone richer and of higher social standing. "Felice leant back and raised her eyebrows.

"So what Cissa? You think the mudblood decided to shack up with your husband on the side?"

"It's possible." Narcissa shrugged. "Who's to say she'd not an old flame? Mudblood or not, she's always drawn attention to herself, she's Harry Potter's friend after all, the only female member of the golden trio."

"Then why not set her sights on Potter for the money and status?" Felice asked, her frown deepening.

"Well the little Weasley chit's been in the background for years, perhaps she was too late to split them up."

"So split you and Lucius up instead?"

"Precisely."

"Narcissa." Felice let out a deep, long-suffering sigh. "Lucius divorced you because he caught you with Macnair. Even if he and Hermione had been together previously she's not the reason for your divorce, your infidelity is."

"If you want to be technical, Felice." Narcissa said, with a hint of annoyance in her tone, "The reason for my divorce was Lucius catching me. I had been unfaithful long before he found out; I would not be surprised if he had been doing the same. Who's to say he was not with the mudblood beforehand? Maybe his catching me was just an excuse, we had not shared a bed since Draco was born, I doubt he was chaste for that entire time."

"Hmmm." Felice frowned in thought. Maybe there was more to the situation than there seemed. If Hermione Granger was the real catalyst that broke the Malfoy's marriage up, revealing it would be perfect revenge for Narcissa. Even if she was not the reason for it, if she and Lucius had, had an affair, it could completely ruin her reputation.

"If you are worried about Draco Narcissa, I would suggest you put your efforts into building bridges."

"And what? Just forget what that girl has done to me?"

"No my dear. Just exercise your discretion, appears that you need practice. Work on your public image a little and no one will suspect you. Privately, work on bringing the girl down. If your suspicions are correct and she and Lucius were having an affair, if you can prove it the information could destroy her. There are plenty of people who don't like her, working it into the daily prophet wouldn't be difficult." Felice smiled at Narcissa. Narcissa raised her eyebrows.

"My dear Felice, you are a good friend." Felice nodded at Narcissa.

"Don't forget Cissa, I've had my own share of dealings with the prophet, I know how things work." The two friends smiled at each other.

"Well, first things first Felice. How do I get on Draco's good side?"

**A/N I hate this chapter, I think I've done an awful job. Hopefully the next one will be better. Kindest Regards ER**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Just a bit of Draco's story. There will be more Lucius/Hermione history soon. Promise. Please R/R**

**Kindest Regards**

**ER**

"Is it another Slytherin?" Fred asked before spearing a carrot and shoving the whole thing into his mouth; to Hermione's disgusted fascination.

"Will you people stop trying to guess?" Draco sighed. "I wish I hadn't said anything now!"

"My dear Draco," Lucius drawled, "You can't possibly let slip that you have a crush on someone, and expect us all to leave it at that." Draco scowled and turned to Hermione. Seeing her focused expression he followed her eyes to Fred. Lucius noticed his son's movements.

"Thinking of trading me in for someone younger already my dear?" He whispered in Hermione's ear. She smiled slightly.

"Just trying to work out what it is in the Weasley genes which means they can eat like horses, in both senses and yet haven't all died yet." Ginny heard her and leant forward.

"It's called a fast metabolism, and by Merlin's good graces." She grinned. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Think yourself lucky Hermione; I have to feed one of them." Hermione giggled. Then Lucius frowned at Harry.

"Think yourself lucky Mr Potter; I have to feed Hermione and Draco. While neither eat like horses they still eat enough to put a dent in my finances."

"It would take the whole of Hogwarts eating for a year to even show up in your finances Mr Malfoy." Said Harry in a serious tone, though his eyes shone with amusement.

"Why are we suddenly talking about feeding people?" Asked George. "And since when did you feed Hermione Mr Malfoy? Should we be worried?" Lucius laughed.

"I trust not Mr Weasley. I simply plan on taking Hermione out a lot."

"You don't have to do that Lucius." Hermione smiled at him.

"I know." He smiled back. "I'm hoping that if I distract you enough you'll not realise you're wasting your time with an old man and trade me in for someone younger."

"Yes, well. " Hermione said dryly. "Present company excluded I don't think much of young men."

"Ah, the truth comes out!" Lucius said in mock shock. "You're with me for my age." Hermione giggled. Ginny sighed.

"And here I was thinking you were with him for his money. There goes my dream of shopping sprees in Harrods." She said with mock sorrow, a hand pressed to her head.

"And I was just about to start a pool, Hermione." Added George. "You could have waited to reveal your ulterior motive. I could have been the closest and won!"

"I would have lost." Said Fred through a mouthful of mushrooms. "I was going to bet on it being for his hair." Everyone laughed.

"Why would I be with someone for their hair, Fred?"

"I dunno." Fred shrugged. "Maybe you want beautiful children with blond, curly hair." Lucius choked on his drink. Draco frowned at Fred.

"Thanks for putting a most unwelcome image in my head Weasley." He growled.

"What younger siblings?" Ginny grinned at Draco.

"You know very well that's not what I meant Ginny." He said glaring at her half-heartedly. They'd become quite close in the past year. Ginny leaned a little closer and whispered.

"Please tell us Draco. If you tell us who it is you like we can rate him!" There was clear excitement in her eyes. He groaned and turned to Lucius.

"Are you going to pester me until I spill too?" Lucius smiled and nodded. "Oh God! I'll end up telling you, then you'll tell Hermione, who'll tell Ginny, who'll tell Harry, who'll tell the twins and I'm not getting this over with now!" He seemed to come to the realisation he should just bite the bullet and tell them.

"Okay." He drew a deep breath. "If any of you laugh I'll hex you." He fixed his eyes on the table top. "I have a crush on Justin." There was a pause

"Finch-Fletchley?" Fred whispered. Draco nodded. There was another pause then Harry, in his best impression of Will Smith shouted.

"Damn!"


	7. Chapter 7

"We don't even know if Justin's gay! Let alone that he'd be interested in Draco."

"Well this is a way we can find out my dear."

"Lucius, setting Draco up with Justin is not a good idea. Apart from the fact Draco would never forgive you for it, imagine how they would both feel if Justin's not interested? Justin will feel bad and Draco will feel humiliated and rejected."

"I am not suggesting we leave them both a note saying 'meet me at the three broomsticks at seven. From your secret admirer'. I'm suggesting we have a few small social gatherings where they may get to know each other better."

"Since when do you have _small_ social gatherings? Your parties are legendary. Suddenly going to change the habit of a lifetime? Do something nobody in our world expects?"

"I'm with you aren't I?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That hardly counts."

"How? How does that not count? Who expected that? You certainly didn't. Judging by the reactions of everyone at the graduation and the looks we've been getting since we left, I'd say not one person expected it. _I _didn't expect it this morning."

"Really?"

"I was hopeful Hermione, but I didn't expect it. I'm not that arrogant, especially when it comes to you." Hermione couldn't help the shy smile and blush that spread across her face at his words. She never understood how he could use a simple sentence to make her melt. It was a skill he'd perfected in their short time together.

_Flashback _

_Hermione closed her eyes and rested her head on Lucius' shoulder. They were sitting in his study on a small sofa after a meal. He was sipping a cognac while his arm was draped across her shoulders. She felt incredibly relaxed and content. She let out a small sigh and heard him chuckle._

_"Tired my dear?"_

_"No, just relaxed." He pressed a small kiss to the crown of her head._

_"I'm glad Hermione." There was a silence and he thought she may have fallen asleep._

_"Lucius?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"Am I plain?" _

_"I beg your pardon?" He asked in disbelief. She opened her eyes and sat up to look at him._

_"Am I plain?" She repeated. He frowned at her._

_"What kind of question is that? Good lord Hermione you know you're not plain." She looked at the floor._

_"I don't." She said quietly. _

_"Sweetheart." He pulled her into a hug. "You listen to me Hermione; you are a beautiful, talented, intelligent young woman. You are the furthest from plain that it's possible to be."_

_"Ron said I'm plain."_

_"He's an idiot."_

_"He's a hit with Lavender."_

_"Who is also an idiot."_

_"I just...feel like no-one sees me as a girl at school. I'm just a bookworm who matches the walls." Lucius moved to look at her,_

_"Look at me Hermione." She raised her eyes. "You're beautiful. Remember all the males at your school are boys, silly boys. I'm a man, I've been around and I know what I'm talking about. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever had the good fortune to meet." She smiled shyly and looked down._

_"Do you really think so?"_

_"I don't _think _so. I _know _so." She grinned up at him._

_"You're sweet." She whispered._

_"You're perfect." He replied._

_End Flashback_

"So let's make sure I'm clear." Hermione said crisply. "You organize some small social events that are really a cover for you making sure Draco and Justin get to know each other, hope they get together so Draco will be too preoccupied to disturb us."

"Exactly."

"And what makes you think Draco will disturb us, what exactly do you plan on us doing?"

"Darling, my manor may be big but we don't often use most of it. You remember when you stayed with me we only used about five rooms."

"That was mainly because we didn't want anybody to know."

"Who knew? The house elves were the only other ones there. Narcissa was in Italy and Draco was staying with a friend. The only room regularly used we didn't enter was the ballroom. Unless Draco decides to spend all his time in his room we're bound to bump into him. Even my study is not exclusive to me and I doubt you want to spend all the time in the bedroom? Or am I getting ahead of myself?" He asked with a smirk.

"Don't be so lecherous, Lucius." She tried not to grin at his expression and failed. "Much as I enjoyed our time in the bedroom, you said yourself our _relationship _was more than that."

"Why did you italicize the word relationship?"

"I still say the proper word is..." She glanced around to make sure no-one could hear her, and then lowered her voice just to be sure. "Affair."

"Well I do not, it was a relationship. An affair is what Ron and Lavender were up to."

"No Lucius, when Ron was with Lavender that was a relationship."

"I don't mean when they dated Hermione, I mean what they were doing behind your back this year."

"That wasn't an affair either. That was misguided sluttiness." Hermione said matter-of-factly, an edge to her voice. Lucius snorted.

"Sluttiness is not a word Hermione."

"Neither was courtship until Shakespeare invented it."

"William Shakespeare invented over 1700 words we still use, you saying sluttiness is not the same thing."

"Perhaps not but I am sure I'm not the first person to use it."

"I'm afraid by using it you are showing your age my dear; it makes me feel incredibly old."

"You are not incredibly old; you're not even middle aged by wizards' standards."

"You're not an adult by Muggle standards Hermione and I think that's a bad thing. How on earth are your parents going to react when they find out about me?"

"How did we go from defining relationships to talking about my parents? And what on earth do you mean by 'find out'? This isn't a secret relationship Lucius. Or have the past few hours left your memory?"

"Unless you plan to tell them Hermione they will, 'find out'." And in answer to your first question; it's the nature of conversations. Any subject can lead to any other. It's different for different people but it's not unusual for a conversation to start with something as mundane as the weather, and end with something as sensational as incest."

"You think incest is sensational?"

"As a subject matter when compared to the weather? Yes Hermione, I think it's sensational."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Then she realised Lucius had managed to steer the conversation away from the point.

"I still think it's a bad idea to set Justin and Draco up."

"I'm not setting them up. I'm pointing them towards each other."

"Okay, say you organise these events, Draco is shy, he'd never have the courage to talk to Justin."

"And that is where my brilliant plan comes in."

"You have a brilliant plan?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at Lucius.

"Of course I do, it's where you come in." She groaned.

"Oh no. Why do I get the feeling I'm going to hate this."

"Because you probably will."

**A/N Sorry, I know practically nothing's happened but there will be more soon. Promise!**

**Kindest Regards**

**ER**


End file.
